


A Lovely Night

by daisy_constellations



Category: La La Land (2016), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A Lovely Night, Aged-Up Character(s), Cat Puns, Cute, Dancing, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, I love this movie okay, La La Land AU, Light Angst, Marichat, Marichat for the soul, Mia Dolan - Freeform, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Sebastian Wilder - Freeform, Singing, Sunsets, au where tourists are not touring the big attractions, because let’s be honest, city of stars, known each other for years, pre-reveal, they would ruin the scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9914522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_constellations/pseuds/daisy_constellations
Summary: After a long and tiring day of job hunting, Marinette is comforted by Chat Noir. He wasn't exactly the person she wanted to see at first, but there was something in the night sky and things sparked between them.La La Land AU - A Lovely Night





	

Marinette ran her fingers through her thick dark hair, allowing them to pull out the small knots, and let her hand drop to her side. She released a heavy sigh as she walked slowly on the sidewalk. Her arms swung slightly from side to side, her purse swaying from her actions in her hand. Her day had been incredibly long; she’s been up since six in the morning. The back of her shoes left a bubbled blister on her skin and it hurt with every step – well that, and the fact that her feet have been arched all day from her high heels.

The summer day was beautiful. The weather had been good for once and the sky was finally cleared from the gray dismal clouds to let the hot sun shine through. A cool evening breeze whipped around Marinette as the sky turned into a uniquely ombre gradient from a deep orange to a dark royal purple. Some stars had begun to light up and twinkle in the duskiest parts of the sky. The vibrant ginger colour shone behind the buildings, making them look like black construction paper cut-outs.

The roads were seemingly empty – everyone was enjoying the rare heat. The season hadn’t been that great for the city of Paris in terms of actually feeling like summer. Unfortunately, Marinette spent the day running around handing out her designs and resume, from a small fashion blog to Gabriel Agreste’s grand company. She believed going to these places in person would mark her as an eager candidate, applying online as well if it was required of her. She went everywhere - even if they weren’t interested; knowing full well that they would probably chuck out her hard work. But it was worth a shot. She was just desperate to start her career; she loved fashion with every fibre in her body, and was motivated to get the ball rolling, despite being fresh out of university.

However, the light in Marinette had dimmed throughout the day from the numerous dismissals and she was ready to head home. She was in need to recharge with a warm bath and a good long sleep before she headed to work the next day.

She turned onto Le Pont Alexandre III, her heels clicking on the pavement. Another gust of wind blew over a few strands of Marinette’s dark hair in front of her eyes. Too tired to bring her hand up, she puffed the hairs away.

Marinette suddenly heard a faint whistling that seemed to get louder. The familiar thud and clink of her partner’s baton landed in the groove between two posts on the side of the bridge. Chat Noir came flying up in the air and landed softly on the thick cement balustrade. The sun was setting behind him, making him nothing more than a dark silhouette from the young girl’s point of view.

He looked at Marinette and raised his eyebrows at her as he continued to whistle. Marinette, not being in the mood, rolled her eyes and continued walking.  He wasn’t exactly the person she wanted to see.

“Princess, wait!” Chat Noir called out. He walked along the side of the balustrade, swinging around the lampposts in his way.

Marinette snapped, “Not now Chat.”

“What’s wrong?” He asked warily. He wanted to help somehow.

“Tired.” She didn’t look his way.

“Oh... Alright,” He stopped walking. His ears drooped slightly, feeling a tad hurt from her curtness, but he straightened himself up and began walking on the railing again. He resumed his whistling and lingered a few steps behind her. He couldn’t leave her now – she was too vulnerable for an akuma. He needed to make sure she would be okay. Besides, it wasn’t like he didn’t want to see her.

They carried on for a few more steps until Marinette stopped and spun around, “Please stop following me.”

“Who says I’m not going this way too?” A smirk spread across Chat’s lips.

Marinette started to feel herself get annoyed. She frowned at the black cat who stuck out his tongue at her. On impulse, she stuck her tongue right back at him. Chat let out a laugh, his tail flicking behind him in amusement. She glanced at the young man, arching her eyebrow and let out a single chuckle. She was far too tired to stay irritated.

“What’s bothering you, Mari?” Chat tried again, sitting down on the side, his arm resting over his bent knee.

She approached him, giving in to his question. He was simply looking out for her. “Just searching for work. It’s been a pretty restless day.”

Chat nodded; he was still looking down at her despite his attempt at reaching her height. “The fashion industry is pretty tough.” The wind blew his blond locks, tousling them over to the right side of his face, exposing his strong jawline.

Marinette let out a soft sound of agreement, “You can say that again.” She smoothed out her pink flowy dress. She scowled – she designed and sewed this dress just last weekend to show off while applying to these jobs. She got a few compliments, but not as many as she hoped for.

Chat watched the girl as she examined her beautiful dress disappointedly. He hated to see her sad. “I know someone who can help you.” He said nudging Marinette’s shoulder with his fist.

She snapped her head back up, “Really?”

“Yup!” He grinned, his green eyes shone with sincerity. “I can go ask him tomorrow. I know he won’t mind at all.”

“Well… thank you Chat! I really appreciate it. I could use all the help I can get.” Marinette reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze.

“Happy to be of service mademoiselle.”

“Can I know who might it be?”

“Nope. Secret.” He winked.

Marinette huffed, “Fine.”

“I’m just glad to see you in a better mood now though.”

“Yeah,” the girl tucked her hair behind her ear. “I’m, uhm, also sorry for being rude at first.”

“It’s okay. I knew you’d come around. I mean, who could resist this body…” Chat brought up his arms into a flex.

“Everybody.” Marinette scoffed. Some things never change.

“Meow-ch Princess. I’m paw-sitively hurt.” Chat Noir grabbed his chest dramatically.

Marinette’s lips curled upwards and she flicked the bell under his chin. “I’m kidding. I’m sure there’s a lady out there who is very attracted to a show off who spews out cat puns.”

“Hey, I do regular puns as well!”

“Even worse.” Marinette grimaced, remembering some of his lame one liners.

“So, you mean to tell me, my jokes don’t seduce you at all?”

“Not in the slightest.” Marinette shrugged.

“But my muscles…?” The young man changed his angle and flexed his arms again.

“Hmm,” Marinette eyed him from top to bottom and brought her face closer to his, “Nope.”

“Seriously?” He leaned back on his gloved hands. Marinette nodded. He glanced around him. The night was pleasantly warm and the twinkling city lights began to glow as the orange dusk slowly seeped away. He was ready to stir something into this flawless night. He liked to flirt and tease Marinette, but to admit there was nothing between them before she could would really rile her up and he was all for it. “Then man, this movie ready scene is useless.”

Marinette blinked slowly, “I’m sorry?”

“Mari, come on.” Chat stood up on the ledge, “The sun is nearly gone. The lights are turning on,” He started to sing in a low tone. He hung off a streetlamp that flickered on as if on cue, and Marinette looked around in confusion.

He flashed a catlike grin, “A silver shine that stretches to the sea.” He reached out ahead of him, gesturing to the river that snaked down the horizon. The raven haired girl’s eyes followed before turning back to the young man. “We stumbled on a view, that’s tailor made for two.”

Marinette indicated to herself and her partner, “What a shame those two are you and me.”

He strutted along the railing again, looking up in the air. He thought about how this night would have been perfect for him and Ladybug, but instead he was with Marinette. She was still someone he cared about, but it was easier to accept that they would never work out.

Marinette began to leisurely trail behind him. She watched him as he turned his head slightly, his glowing green eyes glinted.

“Some other girl and guy would love this swirling sky. But there’s only you and I,” He imitated her previous motion, pointing to himself and her below him. Marinette pursed her lips at his mockery and chuckled slightly. “And we’ve got no shot.” He sang.

Chat jumped down on the bridge, both feet landing firmly on the ground, “This could never be. You’re not the type for me.” He walked around the bench near him and sat down.

“Really?” Marinette abruptly stopped strolling, placing her hands on her hips – wasn’t he the one just hitting on her?

“And there’s not a spark in sight. What a waste of a lovely night.” Chat laid down on the white wooden bench, his head dangling over the edge. His hair flopped away from his forehead and he watched Marinette, smirking at her upside down expression. She looked ready to counter attack and that’s what he loved about hanging out with her; there was never a dull moment between the two of them.

“You say there’s nothing here. Well, let’s make something clear,” Marinette strode towards Chat as she sang back to him. “I think I’ll be the one to make that call.”

“But you’ll call,” The hero sat up quickly. Marinette approached him and gave him an unimpressed look. She shooed his hand away and sat in the spot next to him.

“And though you look so cute in your superficial suit,” She pulled at the hem of his thick gloves.

“It’s leather!” He tugged his arm away from her downright offended.

“You’re right, I’d never fall for you at all!” She shook her head and turned away from him, placing her purse next to her.

“And maybe this appeals,” Chat started to whistle along with Marinette’s singing. She extended her arm in front of her as she turned back to the blond boy next to her, “To someone not in heels. Or to any girl who feels, there’s some chance for romance.” She leaned in towards her friend and his whistling faltered as he watched her carefully. Her blue eyes twinkled and he could faintly smell her daisy scented perfume. She batted her dark lashes teasingly before pulling back brusquely. “But, I’m frankly feeling nothing.”

“Is that so?” He replied, placing his hand over his heart, a little startled from her sudden closeness.

“Or it could be less than nothing.” Marinette raised her shoulders.

“Good to know.” He nodded, “So you agree,”

“That’s right.”

“What a waste of a lovely night,” They sang in unison.

Marinette pulled out a pair of dark brown flats from her big purse and placed them on the ground next to her feet. She loosened the fastening around her ankle and tugged her shoe off, feeling instant relief. She sighed and rubbed the tender spot behind her foot. She wiggled into her flats and kicked her leg out in front of her gracefully before repeating the process with her other shoe.

Chat picked up one of her shoes off the ground and brought it to his face to get a better look at it. He wondered how women could wear these things – the heel itself was probably the size of a twig.

Marinette glanced at him and scrunched her forehead together in confusion. He placed the shoe back on the ground, aligning it perfectly with its pair. He smiled inching closer to Marinette and tapped her nose gently before reaching over, and grabbing her purse.

He opened it but before he could really take a look at what was inside, Marinette snatched it from his hands, slightly laughing to herself. She proceeded to flick his shoulder and he shrugged her touch off, also snickering. She appeared a lot more comfortable now that her painful high heels were off. She shuffled her foot against the pavement once. Chat copied her action. She shuffled her other foot and he did the same.

The two tapped their feet away from their bodies at the same time and Marinette gave him a look of amusement. The stomped once in unity.

Chat Noir jumped up on the bench in one swift motion and shuffled again, adding a few extra taps and stamps. He crossed his foot behind him and toe tapped before bounding off the bench. He danced forward, tactfully stepping. Marinette got to her feet and started to imitate his dance moves and adding her own twist, rolling her shoulders back and swaying her hips with her small paces.

Chat spun around to face the girl and held out his hand in front of him, stopping Marinette in her tracks and moved on his own, creating an elaborate dance; he finished it by twirling in a circle, letting his foot scrape against the sidewalk behind him. He had one arm up in the air and the other was completely diagonal from it, pointing downwards. He motioned to Marinette that it was her turn and she grinned, knowing full well she could beat his little show off choreography.

She moved smoothly, her feet knew exactly what they were doing and she shot her arms up in the air with some of her steps. She twisted and jumped before ending it with a few more sumptuous steps. Chat watched her carefully and couldn’t help but think how adorable she looked. Her dress flowed loosely around her hips whenever she moved. He crossed his arms and leaned back, admiring her urge to release all her anxieties in the dance.

Chat moved back up on the bench and danced with more vigour. He added a few new moves and smirked at Marinette as he ended it all with a twirl of his tail and smooth walk off of the bench.

He cockily strutted towards her and she pushed him back, holding up a finger in front of his nose, preparing him with her ultimate strike back.

She stepped and leaped over, her leg stretching out wonderfully to the side. She kicked her leg up high in the air. She held her hands behind her back and tapped her feet forward. Chat laughed and mirrored her actions in front of her.

He extended his hand to her and she took it. He brought her close before spinning her slender body away. The two danced around each other gleefully. Their rivalry dissipating with every turn and kick of their heels and it became whole. They became the team that they always were – even though they didn’t know it.

The chemistry was there.

The friends began to flow together – completely synchronised. Marinette held the skirt of her pale pink dress and moved her feet with the same heat that her partner was. Their smiles faded as the intensity of their dance climbed and they found themselves lost in their performance. Chat wrapped his arm around Marinette’s delicate waist and held her close to his built chest. He guided down the sidewalk and around the bench. The streetlights added a dreamlike glow to the whole scenario and accentuated Marinette’s features and movements with an intoxicating stunning gracefulness.

They moved towards the curb of the sidewalk, incorporating the small dip into their dance. They synchronised their steps going up and down. They jumped feet together. Marinette bit her lip in concentration and glanced up at her partner. His jaw hung loose as small breaths escaped his mouth; he watched his feet to avoid making a mistake. His blond hair bounced around with each tap. He locked his green eyes with her ocean ones.

He grabbed her waist on both sides and placed her on the sidewalk in front of him while he danced on the road below, never breaking eye contact. The girl felt a blush spread on her cheeks under her freckles. The gleam in his eyes held an overwhelming passion that she rarely got to see as Ladybug. The way his muscles flexed with his movements, and the skillfulness behind each step was incredibly attractive to Marinette.

However, they could never be together. There were not meant to be.

But in this moment… they could be – even if it was just for a little bit.

Chat Noir grabbed Marinette’s hand and dragged her down the road. She giggled as they ran across the empty street onto the other side of the bridge. He picked her up, holding her high in the evening sky and twirled her around. Her small hands held on to his shoulders and her hairs fell in front of her eyes.

The hero let her slip down in his arms slowly and their faces lined up perfectly, merely inches apart. They panted softly, their eyes searching their faces for an answer as to what they were feeling despite having telling each other it wouldn’t happen. Marinette came about her wits and pushed him away, tapping away from him, her hands behind her back and a small smirk spread across her lips.

He tailed her, his feet scuffing the ground again. They leaped together, side by side, and Marinette reached for Chat’s hand as she stepped on the bench and pushed herself up in the air to the balustrade. He admired her – the moon shone behind Marinette’s head. She tapped, her feet moving on their own again and she swung herself around the detailed lamppost.

She felt her left foot slip and she started to fall back as her grip on the post started to slide. Her expression shifted to terror as her free arm waved about; she scrambled to surpass her panic to figure out a quick solution.

Chat Noir grabbed her free hand and pulled her forward. He yanked her down abruptly, their noses millimetres from touching. Her hand squeezed his tightly. Their eyes were wide and their hearts were beating rapidly as they thought about the little mishap that could have happened. She swallowed and followed his pull to bring her off the balustrade.

He held her dangerously close as their magnificent dance still coursed through their veins. He brought her arm up and twirled her one final time before letting go. They faced each other silently, their chests moving up and down. Chat lost himself in Marinette’s presence. He couldn’t break his gaze away from her. Marinette scanned his face curiously. They stood there for what seemed like hours. Eventually, Marinette cleared her throat and broke the current between the two of them.

They crossed the empty street again and wordlessly, she grabbed her purse. Chat grabbed her shoes for her. They began to stroll down the bridge.

He followed beside her, his hands behind his back, the high heels dangling.

“Such a waste of a lovely night though,” Marinette finally said quietly.

Chat nodded, “Total waste.”

She looked up at him through her thick dark eyelashes and smiled, her freckled cheeks still a light shade of rose. Chat Noir beamed in return and began whistling again. The tune filled the night sky, and the duo still felt their dance pulse through their limbs. They were never meant to be – they loved someone else; but something felt entirely right between them.

Maybe… this wasn’t going to be the only lovely night they would have together.

**Author's Note:**

> Wellp. I wrote this and I actually love it.  
> I adore this movie and I just had to make a Miraculous Ladybug AU with it! Marichat fit so perfectly.  
> I changed many things to sort of give it my own twist, but yeah, mostly based off La La Land.  
> Definitely my favourite scene in the movie.
> 
> I hope you guys like it :) <3
> 
> Here is the song and a clip of the scene for those who didn't see it:  
> A Lovely Night - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c7MglDzGIWY  
> Clip - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-bLsBUqZQdg


End file.
